I Love U, Naruto !
by DarkKnightSong
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto sudah menjalin hubungan selama 5 tahun lamanya, akan tetapi tidak pernah satu kali pun mereka terlihat saling mengasihi layaknya sepasang kekasih. Hingga akhirnya suatu hal terjadi. SASUNARU, YAOI, VALENTINE DAYS #HappyFluffy #HappyPuP


_I Love U, Naruto! _

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Warning : YAOI, SHO-AI, BOY X BOY, AU,

Typo's, kata berantakan, dan kekurangan

lainnya..

a/n : DIKHUSUSKAN UNTUK ACARA Valetine! # PartyPup # HappyFluffy aku minta maaf sebelumnya jika ff ini kurang mengena pada Fluffy-nya colonthree emotikon jujur aku paling gak bisa buat readers blushing2 hhehe.. walau begitu, semoga kalian suka!

.

.

.

.

/ Tidak Suka? /

/ Jangan Dibaca! /

.

.

.

.

~ DrakKnightSong ~

.

.

.

.

_ Happy Reading _

.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang membuat

kekasihnya seperti menghindari dirinya beberapa hari belakangan ini. Tepatnya semenjak Naruto meminta sesuatu tiga hari yang lalu, Sasuke malah bersikap diam bahkan menjauhinya. Padahal jika boleh jujur, Naruto ingin sekali merayakan hari valetine bareng Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya.

Mengingat setiap tahunnya sang kekasih disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya yang berposisi sebagai CEO Sharingan. Hubungan mereka sudah terjalin lima tahun lamanya, tapi setiap tahunnya semenjak mereka berpacaran tidak pernah sekalipun sang kekasih mengajaknya dinner ataupun memberinya suprise sebagai hari perayaan valentine. Hanya sebuah kiriman bunga dan cokelat serta surat ucapan 'selamat valentine' sajalah yang Sasuke kirimkan, tanpa sedetik pun menyempatkan diri untuk menghampirinya. Entah kenapa Naruto jadi merasa ia terlalu memaksakan kehendaknya agar dicintai oleh Sasuke yang jelas-jelas Straight itu.

Tap Tap Tap

Suara langkah kaki menggema dilorong kampus Konoha. Berbaur dengan beberapa pasang kaki yang tengah berada dilorong. Manik Shappirenya menatap sekitar mencari seseorang, dan saat melihat sesosok gadis merah muda melambai pada dirinya, Naruto pun mendekati sang gadis.

"Apa kabar Naruto?" tanya sang gadis, menatap ramah Naruto. Sebuah senyum terukir manis dibibir plumnya.

"Aku baik. Oh iya ada apa Sakura-nee datang ke kampusku?" tanya Naruto, seraya memesan minuman pada pelayan kafe dikampusnya.

SRETT

Sebuah surat undangan disodorkan begitu saja ke hadapannya. "Datanglah ke acara pertunangan Sasuke" katanya tanpa beban sama sekali. Tidak menyadari keterkejutan nan terluka terukir diwajah sang pemuda.

"A-apa? S-siapa yang bertunangan?" Naruto rasa pendengarannya salah. Dan ia berharap salah dengar.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha adik iparku dari Shisui. Tentu kau ingat dengannya bukan? Oh ya ampun, aku lupa wajar saja kamu tidak ingat. Semenjak aku memperkenalkan kalian itu kan sudah lima setengah tahun yang lalu-" sejenak Sakura menepuk jidatnya, menyadari kebodohannya. "-ah walau kalian tidak saling kenal, kau kan dekat dengan Itachi-kun dan Shisui. Maka dari itu kau diundang olehnya sebagai salah satu kenalan dekat dari Itachi dan diriku"

Dengan tangan gemetar tangan tannya mencoba meraih surat undangan itu. Inikah alasan dibalik sikap Sasuke yang selalu acuh dan cuek padanya jika mengingat ada hari- hari penting. Seperti halnya hari valentine.

NYUT~

Jika saja kendali tubuhnya tidak ada, sudah dipastikan Naruto sudah menjerit meraung karenanya. Ini terlalu mendadak untuk dirinya yang sangat mencintai sosok brengsek itu.

"A-ah begitu ya. Aku ingat kok" ucap Naruto berusaha melihatkan senyuman terbaiknya. Bodoh. Seharusnya ia tahu jika hubungan backsreet dan penuh paksaan dari dirinya hanya akan berakhir dengan ditinggalkan.

"Baiklah jika begitu tanggal 14 nanti kau datang ya? Itachi-kun bilang sudah merindukanmu" kikik Sakura, bersiap untuk beranjak pergi. "Aku pulang dulu, Naruto" dan setelahnya gadis berambut merah muda itu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang termenung mendengar tanggal paling diharapnya sebagai tanggal penuh kebahagiaan bagi dirinya.

"T-tanggal 14 ya?" gumamnya lirih, meremas erat surat undangan ditangannya. Entah siapa gadis yang beruntung itu, Naruto hanya bisa berdo'a untuk kebahagiaan sang kekasih hatinya. Hatinya tidak mengizinkan dirinya untuk melirik barang sedetikpun siapa calon istri Sasuke.

"Baka-teme!" lirihnya menatap sendu meja dihadapannya.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada telpon. Tidak ada sms. Tidak ada kunjungan. Semenjak dua hari yang lalu, tepatnya pertemuan dadakkannya dengan sang sepupu. Naruto bertekad untuk berhenti mengganggu Sasuke. Naruto sekarang sadar. Hanya dirinya lah yang mencintai pemuda emo itu. Hanya dirinyalah yang tulus mencintai pemuda dingin dan egois itu. Hanya dirinya seorang yang mencintai tulus bungsu Uchiha tanpa tahu jika ia lah disini yang terlalu egois. Seharusnya semenjak ia mendengar perkataan Sasuke lima tahun yang lalu, Naruto sadar jika dirinya terlalu memaksa kehendak.

Naruto egois.

Ya. Sekarang Naruto sangat sadar. Hari dimana ia akan ditinggalkan akhirnya terjadi juga. Lusa. Lusa merupakan hari penuh kebahagian bagi Sasuke. Dan apa ia kuat melihat Sasuke bahagia dengan orang lain? Terlalu munafik jika ia mengatakan tidak kuat dan akan ikut berbahagia melihat sang terkasih mengikat janji dengan orang lain.

"Hahh" helaan nafas lelah keluar begitu saja dari sepasang bibirnya untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya dalam sejam ini.

Tok Tok Tok

"Naruto ada Sasuke nih ingin bertemu

denganmu"

DEGH!

Oh tidak. Jangan katakan jika ini kenyataan. Naruto belum siap untuk bertemu dengan sang terkasih dalam keadaan berantakan seperti ini. Lihatlah kantung matanya yang menghitam, hidung mungilnya yang memerah, serta kedua kelopak matanya yang membengkak.

"Naruto? Kaasan tahu kau tidak tidur" seruan sang Ibu kembali terdengar dari balik pintu kamarnya yang terkunci rapat.

Tok Tok Tok

"Naruto!" gedoran pada pintunya semakin kencang. Namun Naruto yang memang belum siap bertemu dan mendengar kata 'putus' lebih memilih mengacuhkan. Tidak lupa juga Naruto mengunci rapat jendela kamarnya. Berjaga jika sang Ibu mengirim satpam rumahnya untuk menyeret dirinya keluar dan menemui bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sopan ya, bocah! Kepada adik ipar sepupumu berlaku begini. Awas kau nanti jika keluar akan Kaasan pukul kau!" ancam Kushina, kesal. Namun lagi-lagi ia tidak mendengar suara apapun dari dalam

sana.

Ck, ada apa dengan anaknya ini? Kenapa selama tiga hari ini selalu mengurung diri dikamar setelah sibuk dengan urusan kampusnya.

"Ck" decaknya, beranjak meninggalkan kamar sang anak. Menghampiri pemuda tampan yang sudah menunggu diruang tamu. Kushina sendiri bingung kenapa tiba-tiba adik ipar keponakannya mendatangi Naruto, yang ia yakini keduanya tidak begitu dekat.

"Maaf Sasuke-san sepertinya Naruto sudah tidur. Ha'ahh padahal biasanya jam segini ia masih sibuk menonton teve" ujar Kushina sesampainya diruang tamu, dan mengambil posisi duduk disamping sang suami. "Umm- jika boleh tahu ada apa ya Sasuke-san ingin bertemu dengan Naruto? Ah apa dia berbuat ulah padamu?" tebaknya, ditanggapi gelengan pelan pemuda didepannya.

"Sebelumnya maaf karena datang tiba-tiba seperti ini. Naruto tidak berbuat ulah kok. Ah ini undangan-" kata Sasuke seraya menyerah begitu saja sebuah surat undangan yang sukses membuat Kushina-Minato terkaget.

"Wahh tidak kusangka jika kau akhirnya

menemukan pilihan pendamping hidupmu" tutur Minato, mengambil surat undangan untuknya.

"Itu-" lirih Sasuke menatap sendu surat

undangan ditangan pria didepannya.

.

.

.

.

Tes Tes Tes

Aliran air mata kembali membasahi kedua manik Shappirenya. Suara isakkan tertahan keluar begitu saja. Melihat pemuda emo itu yang dengan santainya ingin memberikan surat undangan tersebut kerumahnya secara

langsung.

"Kau jahat, Teme" gumamnya, tidak menyangka jika Sasuke begitu tega menyambangi langsung kediamannya hanya untuk melihatnya lebih tersakiti. Dengan memberikan langsung surat undangan itu kepada dirinya.

Tidak tahan dengan apa yang ia lihat. Naruto pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya. Mengabaikan pekikkan penuh yang dikeluarkan oleh kedua orangtuanya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari paling menyakitkan untuk dirinya, namun bagi Sasuke merupakan paling membahagiakan. Naruto pikir ia akan kuat dan bisa datang ke acara sakral untuk kekasihnya. Tapi ternyata hatinya tidak mengizinkan, sampai akhirnya dimana ketika Sasuke datang kerumahnya dan memberikan

undangan tersebut. Paginya Naruto sudah berangkat kuliah dan malamnya ia tidak pulang kerumah. Naruto hanya tidak ingin kedua orangtuanya memaksa dirinya untuk datang ke acara sakral itu, serta membuatnya harus membuka kedua matanya untuk menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Beruntung Kiba -sahabatnya, mau menerima dirinya untuk menginap dirumahnya.

"Naruto!"

Sebuah panggilan yang ditujukan untuknya, membuat Naruto yang tengah berjalan menuju arah pulang kerumah -Naruto baru saja berjalan-jalan menghabiskan hari menyedihkan ini dengan mencari hiburan diluar. Seorang diri. Sepanjang jalan tadi banyak sekali sepasang kekasih yang begitu berbahagia, merayakan hari paling membahagiakan dengan orang spesial mereka. Berbeda dengan tahun-tahun kemarin. Setidaknya walau hanya sebuah kiriman sebuket bunga serta cokelat yang singgah diapartemennya, serta masakan yang ia buat akan berakhir di tempat sampah. Itu masih lebih baik daripada harus melihat orang yang dicintai mengikat janji dengan orang lain.

"Ya?"

BUAGH

Baru saja akan membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Secara mengejutkan sebuah pukulan keras mengenai tengkuknya. Hingga sukses membuat Naruto pingsan ditempat.

Seringai setan terpatri indah dibibir hitam itu. Ketika orang yang diincarnya dengan mudah ia lumpuhkan.

"Cepat masukkan kedalam mobil" titahnya. Pria berperawakan tinggi, memakai topeng setengah, serta memakai jubah hitam awan merah itu berlalu memasuki mobil Ferrary-nya. Menuju sebuah tempat yang cukup membuat sang target ketakutan.

"Kali ini akan aku buat perhitungan untuk kalian" gumamnya, menginjak pedal gas hingga sang mobil melaju semakin cepat. Membelah keramaian jalan raya disore hari.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah sisi pulau tak berpenghuni dengan deru ombak yang cukup kencang menghempas daratan. Terdapat beberapa pria yang memakai jubah hitam awan merah tengah sibuk mengikat erat dua sosok pemuda yang saling bersebrangan. Dengan kedua lengan mereka terikat keatas, serta terkurung dalam sebuah sangkar/? besar.

"Jika sudah selesai. Segera naikkan keatas" titahan sang bos bertopeng segera dilaksanakan oleh anak buahnya.

KREKK KREKK KREKKK

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian para pemuda itu pun menggerek kedua sangkar besar itu hingga mengantung beberapa meter berada diatas tanah. Posisi sangkar yang sedikit menggeser setengah meter dari daratan, membuat siapapun dapat menduga jika sangkar itu jatuh akan berakhir terjun kedalam lautan yang dibawahnya terdapat lima ekor hiu mengelilingi daerah itu.

"Bangunkan para kebo tidur itu" kembali pemuda bertopeng memberi intruksi, yang langsung dituruti oleh seorang pemuda disampingnya yang tengah memegang sebuah remot pengontrol.

Ditekannya salah satu tombol diremot, sukses membuat sebuah ember kecil yang memang sudah tergantung diatas kepala sang target. Tumpah membasahi kepala kedua pemuda itu.

"Hmppprutttt" secara serempak keduanya menyemburkan air yang memasuki hidung serta mulutnya, kaget. Kedua manik Onyx dan Shappire itu menatap sekitar syok, apalagi ketika menyadari keadaan tubuhnya yang kedua tangannya diikat ke atas, dengan sebuah gunting berada tepat dibawah sebuah ember yang mereka yakini sudah membuat keduanya terbangun dari pingsan. Posisi gunting besar yang seakan siap memotong tali tambang yang mengikat tangan mereka, serta mereka yang terkurung didalam sebuah sangkar besar yang terbuat dari besi.

"A-apa-apaan ini?" gumam keduanya, syok. Tidak paham dengan apa yang tengah terjadi.

Suara tawa yang berasal dari pengeras suara, menggema dipesisir pantai. Sontak membuat kedua pemuda itu semakin syok, mengetahui jika mereka tidak hanya sedang diikat dan dikurung saja. Melainkan sangkar besar yang mereka naiki itu tengah menggantung diatas, dengan jarak antara posisi mereka dengan sisi daratan 'cukup' jauh.

"Bagaimana kejutanku? Wah wah, lihatlah wajah kaget dan marah kalian.. Khehehe oh, tenang saja aku akan membebaskan kalian jika kalian berhasil menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dariku" kata sang pemuda bertopeng, duduk disebuah kursi tunggal dari kayu dengan kedua kaki yang saling tumpang tindih. Sebuah pengeras suara dipegang olehnya, bersandar nyaman pada kursi yang tengah didudukinya.

"BRENGSEK KAU! SIAPA KAU HAH? DAN APA MAU MU!" teriak Naruto emosi, tidak terima dengan perlakuan bejad pemuda bertopeng itu.

Ck, apa sih salahnya sampai-sampai diperlakukan seperti ini? Mana dibawahnya sudah ada 5 lima hiu yang kelaparan lagi. Sasuke yang baru sadar jika sang 'kekasih' pun ada disini, dengan kondisi yang sama, langsung menatap geram dalang dari semua kejadian ini. Giginya saling bergemeletuk marah. Sama halnya seperti Naruto, Sasuke pun tidak terima dengan perlakuan pemuda itu yang tanpa ada masalah apapun dengannya bersikap begini.

Sang pemuda bertopeng hanya mendengus mencemooh mendengar teriakan ultrasonik Naruto, "Daripada kau misuh-misuh seperti itu, lebih baik kalian segera mempersiapkan diri untuk menjawab pertanyaan dariku" tuturnya, seraya mengintruksi pemuda disampingnya untuk menurunkan layar besar dibelakangnya yang sudah dipersiapkan olehnya sedari tadi. "Tapi perlu diketahui oleh kalian, jika kalian tidak menjawab jujur pertanyaanku. Maka sangkar itu akan berbalik dan langsung menjatuhkan kalian begitu saja. Yah~ perlu kalian ketahui juga, sangkar itu bisa mendeteksi kebohongan seseorang yang memasukinya, jadi berpikirlah kembali jika kalian ingin kembali pulang dengan selamat" sambungnya menjelaskan.

"A-apa?" gumam Naruto, ngeri. Sedangkan Sasuke sibuk menerka-nerka pertanyaan apa yang akan diberikan. Bagaimana nih jika pertanyaan itu bersifat menjebak? Bisa-bisa nyawa mereka yang melayang. Ah tapi, Sasuke sih tidak masalah jika itu ia yang terjatuh dan menjadi santapan hiu kelaparan dibawah sana. Yang ia tidak rela adalah kekasih blondenya. Sasuke cukup tahu kekasihnya itu seperti apa. Saat ini ia hanya mampu berdo'a semoga mereka bisa menjawab dengan benar pertanyaan itu.

"Ekhem, pertanyaannya adalah-"

DRTTT DRTTT DRTTT

Setelah menekan salah satu tombol diremotnya, Pertanyaan yang memang sudah disiapkan itu dikocok secara acak. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto keduanya benar-benar merasa tegang. Oh astaga, bagaimana ini. Sial! Masa iya nyawa mereka dipertaruhkan lewat pertanyaan itu?

"-siap tidak siap. Inilah pertanyaan yang akan kalian jawab-" sang pemuda bertopeng menyeringai keji, melihat wajah panik dan tegang dari kedua korbannya. Yeah~ sungguh mengasyikkan ternyata memainkan nyawa orang lain. Pikirnya terkekeh dalam hati.

TING!

"H-hah?" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya melihat satu kalimat pertanyaan didepannya.

Enggak salah tuh?, Pikir SasuNaru kompak, mengangkat sebelah halisnya.

"Kh, dalam hitungan ketiga kalian harus jawab!" peringat pemuda tersebut, mendengus meremehkan.

\- Apa disetiap malam valentine kalian merasakan kebahagiaan? -

"Satu-"

A-aduh, bagaimana ini? Jujur saja aku kurang bahagia. Tapi, disisi lain aku merasa itu sudah menjadi resiko bagiku karena sudah memaksa Sasuke agar menerima cintaku. Batin Naruto gundah.

"-dua-"

Sasuke. bisik Naruto bingung.

"-tiga-"

"TIDAK!" seru keduanya kompak. Naruto bahkan sampai memejamkan matanya saat berseru seperti tadi. Oh Kami-sama ia sudah jujur. Bisik Naruto berdo'a.

Degh Degh Degh

Hening

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke keduanya merasa deg-degan. Mereka sudah menjawab jujur. Tapi kenapa pemuda bertopeng itu hanya diam saja? Naruto yang terlalu fokus menunggu reaksi yang diberikan sang pria bertopeng, tidak menyadari sepasang manik onyx yang menatapnya sendu.

Jadi Naruto selama ini tidak bahagia menjalankan malam valentine tanpanya? Apa benar Naruto begitu mencintainya? Tapi bukankah seharusnya malam ini kekasihnya itu tengah merayakan hari pernikahannya? Jika memang mereka diculik, paling tidak pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto yaitu pakaian formal. Tapi kenapa pakaian yang dipakai Naruto itu baju santai seperti habis main?

"Nice!" walau sang pemuda bergumam pelan, akan tetapi karena memakai pengeras suara, otomatis suaranya terdengar cukup nyaring.

Naruto dan Sasuke hampir saja bernafas lega, jika saja sang pria bertopeng tidak

mengatakan-

"Tapi aku kurang puas dengan jawaban kalian, Kids" dengan mencemooh. Dan dengan sekali gerakan jari kanannya, membuat pemuda disampingnya yang memegang remote pengontrol, langsung menekan salah satu tombol. Hingga akhirnya-

GRAKK

"GYAAAA" teriak Naruto kaget, ketika sangkar besar itu terbalik dan melemparkan tubuh mereka hingga menggantung diudara. Keringat dingin mengalir deras dipelipis Naruto, sadar jika saja tali ditangannya tidak terikat kuat. Sudah dipastikan Naruto sudah menjadi santapan para hiu kelaparan dibawah sana.

"NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke ketika hanya sang kekasih saja yang dilempar hingga keluar dari sangkar, sedangkan dirinya masih berada didalam sangkar, walau tadi sempat hampir terlempar keluar.

"S-sasuke" bisik Naruto, ketakutan. Oh tidak! Rasanya Naruto ingin menangis sekarang. Ia belum siap mati. Apalagi kematiannya disaksikan sendiri oleh pria yang dicintainya.

"Tuhan, selamatkanlah kami" gumamnya, berdo'a.

"Pertanyaan kedua. Dan mungkin ini akan menjadi pertanyaan terakhir untuk kalian, jika saja kalian mampu menjawabnya dengan benar dan membuatku puas" tanpa perduli keadaan salah satu 'mainan'nya yang nyaris mewek karena ulahnya. Pria bertopeng itu malah meminta sang asisten disebelahnya untuk mulai mengundi kembali pertanyaan didalam layar itu.

"Keparat" desis Sasuke menggretakkan giginya, emosi. Astaga! Sasuke memang jarang bahkan sering bersikap dingin pada Naruto. Akan tetapi ia sangat mencintai pemuda blonde itu. Dan siapapun pasti tidak akan terima jika melihat sang pujaan dipermainkan sesuka hatinya oleh orang lain. Sasuke bersumpah. Jika terjadi sesuatu dengan uke blonde-nya. Ia tidak akan segan- segan memburu dan menghadiahkan neraka dunia pada manusia-manusia keparat didepannya ini.

TING

Pria bertopeng yang menyadari jika Sasuke mulai emosi, hanya menyeringai kecil dibalik telapak tangannya yang menutupi mulutnya.

'Emosilah Uchiha. Itu akan membuatku tambah ingin menghancurkan dirimu' bisik batin sang pria bertopeng , menyeringai iblis.

Oh astaga! Saking dendamnya ia nyaris melupakan satu tujuan awalnya. Demi apapun, ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan Uchiha keparat didepannya karena ulah seenaknya Uchiha muda itu.

"Seperti biasa. Hitungan ketiga kalian harus menjawabnya. Yah, berilah jawaban yang bisa membuatku puas, Kids" katanya, Bossy.

\- Diantara kekasih dan keluarga. Siapa yang akan kalian pilih jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, dan mengharuskan kalian memilih salah satunya -

"A-itu.." Naruto menatap ragu pertanyaan didepannya. Ya ampun ini pilihan tersulit. Baik keluarga maupun kekasih merupakan hal yang sangat ingin ia pilih keduanya. Akan tetapi..

Manik shappirenya menatap sang kekasih yang balik menatapnya. Naruto tidak yakin jika Sasuke akan berpikiran sama dengannya.

DEGH

Jantung Sasuke terasa mencelos melihat sang kekasih yang memutus kontak mata begitu saja dengannya. Apa Naruto mulai ragu dengan perasaan cintanya? Apa karena sikapnya yang lebih mementingkan kerjaan, membuat Naruto merasa bahwa selama ini hanya dirinya sendiri yang memiliki perasaan cinta? Memang perlu ia akui, semenjak pernyataan cintanya dulu. Sasuke tidak pernah bersikap romantis, tapi bukan berarti Sasuke tidak mencintai pemuda blonde itu.

Sejujurnya Sasuke sangat mencintai pemuda blonde itu, hanya saja keadaan yang membuatnya sulit menunjukkan rasa cintanya pada sang kekasih.

"Satu-"

Jika saja Naruto mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Sasuke bahkan rela melepas gelar CEO yang diberikan sang Ayah, jika itu bisa membuat sang blonde bahagia.

"-dua-"

Sasuke bahkan sangat menyayangi Naruto melebihi dirinya sendiri, maupun keluarganya. Tapi apa yang akan dipilih oleh Naruto. Dirinya atau keluarganya.

"-tiga!"

Sasuke tidak akan berharap banyak jika memang Naruto lebih memilih-

"Keluarga/Kekasih" keluarganya.

Sebuah senyum miris terukir dibibir tipis sang Uchiha muda disaat Naruto ternyata lebih memilih keluarganya. Ah ya wajar saja sih jika memang Naruto memilih kelurganya. Apalagi setelah selama hampir lima tahun mereka berpacaran, Sasuke sediikit pun tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada Naruto.

Ha'ahh, desah Sasuke menggeleng samar. Memikirkan betapa bodohnya ia tidak menyukai pilihan yang sudah ditentukan sang blonde.

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Sasuke. Naruto pun merasakan keterkejutan disaat mengetahui jika sang terkasih lebih memilihnya daripada keluarganya.

Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikirkan oleh Uchiha muda itu? Bukankah jika Sasuke berkata bohong seperti itu malah akan membuatnya dijatuhkan kebawah? Sasuke tidak mencintainya kan? Lalu, kenapa Sasuke harus berbohong? Bukankah selama ini, Sasuke lebih memilih keluarganya ketimbang dirinya yang hanya seorang pemuda tidak tahu diri?

'Bodoh' umpatnya dalam hati. Meruntuki sikap sang Uchiha yang -menurutnya- salah. Naruto ternyata sudah salah paham, jika Sasuke memilihnya bukan karena faktor berbohong. Melainkan karena dirinya tulus mencintai sang blonde.

PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Waw~ kok jawabannya bisa berbeda seperti itu ya? Bukankah kalian berpacaran sudah cukup lama? Lalu, bagaimana mungkin jawaban kalian berbeda?" tanya sang pria bertopeng, menopang dagunya menggunakan sebelah tangannya. Sebuah seringai iblis terukir manis dibibir tipisnya.

Menarik

Hanya sebuah kata itu yang mejeng besar- besar dipikirannya melihat keretakan hubungan kedua pemuda didepannya. Jadi gosip yang selama ini terdengar mengenai hubungan keduanya itu memang benar ya?

Diantara keduanya rasa kepercayaan itu tidak pernah ada. Bahkan si blonde yang digosipkan begitu gigih mencintai sang raven, ternyata disaat begini malah memikirkan keluarganya. Sedang si raven, yang ia kira akan memilih keluarga, ternyata malah memilih kekasihnya.

Khe, jika begini sih kalian benar-benar akan kehilangan satu sama lain. Pikirnya, tersenyum mencemooh.

"Jawaban yang cukup menarik-" katanya, memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Sasuke dan Naruto mendengar dengan awas setiap perkataan yang meluncur dari bibir sang pria bertopeng. Bagaimana pun juga, mereka cukup tahu diri untuk tidak bersikap santai.

Dengan gerakan samar namun cukup terlihat jelas oleh sang asisten, pria bertopeng itu menggerakkan jarinya. Memberi sebuah intruksi yang mampu membuat sang asisten terkejut tidak percaya.

CTAK

Semua pasang mata disana terbelalak kaget, terutama untuk sang blonde. Ketika menyadari tali yang menopangnya terpotong begitu saja, mengakibatkan tubuhnya terjatuh mengikuti gravitasi bumi.

DEGH

Bagaikan gerakan slow motion, Naruto mengulurkan sebelah tangannya kearah Sasuke yang hanya bisa terpaku menyaksikan tubuh sang terkasih terjun bebas begitu saja.

BYURRRRRR

Hening

Hening

Hening

He-

"NARUTOOOOOOOOO" teriak Sasuke terbelalak tidak percaya. Manik onyxnya memancarkan ketakutan dan kengerian disaat mendengar suara kecipak air yang berisik dibawah sana.

N-naruto-nya..

K-kekasihnya..

D-dobenya..

"I-ini tidak mungkin kan?" gumam Sasuke dengan sorot mata kosong. Hahh, apa-apaan ini? Sasuke pasti sekarang sedang bermimpikan? Jika benar. Ia ingin segera terbangun dari mimpi buruknya ini.

"Turunkan pemuda Uchiha itu" sebuah suara yang berasal dari pengeras suara, seolah menampar telak kesadaran sang Uchiha muda. Dan menerima kenyataan jika apa yang terjadi sekarang adalah..

Kenyataan.

KREKK KREEKK KREKKK

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian sangkar besar yang berisi sosok pemuda raven, diturunkan ke atas permukaan daratan. Semua pasang mata disana menelan ludah mereka, miris. Melihat betapa kelamnya sorot mata onyx itu.

Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Pria bertopeng itu dengan santainya masih anteng duduk diatas kursi kebanggaannya. Merekam segala ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh bungsu Uchiha baik-baik. Sungguh suatu kesenangan yang tidak terhingga melihat betapa terpuruknya sosok yang biasanya bersikap seenaknya itu, kini tidak lebih dari seseorang yang patah hati.

"Senang melihat kekasihmu menjadi santapan hiu-hiu dibawah sana?" tanyanya, menyebalkan. Tidak perduli sama sekali jika pemuda yang tengah terduduk lemas itu, masih terguncang hebat atas apa yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

"K-kenapa?" lirih Sasuke bertanya, kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Merasa mual membayangkan orang yang dicintainya menjadi santapan ikan hiu.

Kenapa ini semua terjadi padanya? Kenapa harus Naruto yang menjadi korban?

Kenapa bukan Sasuke yang sudah jelas terlalu sering menyakiti perasaan pemuda blonde itu?

"Kenapa harus kau Naruto?" lirih Sasuke menggenggam erat bebatuan yang berada dibawah tubuhnya. Tanpa perduli air matanya yang meluncur keluar. Sasuke terus menggumamkan kata 'maaf' berulang kali.

Pria bertopeng yang melihat itu semua, hanyabtertawa mencemooh. Inikah Uchiha bungsu yang selalu dielu-elukan oleh orang diluar sana? Inikah Uchiha bungsu yang selalu dibanggakan keluarganya sebagai pemuda nomor satu?

"Fffttthhh" tubuh pria itu bergetar hebat, "HAHAHAHAHA astaga fffttthhhh hahahaha ya ampun Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke. Seharusnya kau sadar diri. Inilah jawaban atas ulahmu yang suka seenaknya pada pemuda Namikaze. Bukankah sikapmu selama ini selalu acuh padanya? Kau tidak peduli padanya kan? Seharusnya kau senang dong pemuda yang selalu mengganggumu sudah tidak ada? Benarkan ucapanku?" ucapnya benar-benar minta dihajar.

Dengan nyalang Sasuke melemparkan tatapan membunuhnya pada pemuda bertopeng itu, "Bedebah! KAU BENAR-BENAR BAJINGAN! SEBENARNYA SIAPA KAU? KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN HAL INI? JIKA MEMANG KAU MEMILIKI MASALAH DENGANKU, JANGAN BAWA-BAWA KEKASIHKU!"

"HAHAHAHA kekasih? HAHAHA apa kau tidak salah ucap, hah UCHIHA! Pikir pakai otakmu yang jenius itu-" tutur sang pria bertopeng menunjuk pelipisnya sendiri, "-apakah dengan sikapmu selama ini masih bisa dengan percaya diri menganggap dirimu kekasihnya? KAU BUKAN KEKASIHNYA! Cih, aku cukup muak dengan tingkahmu yang terlalu sering menyakiti perasaannya" dengusnya, menggretakkan giginya. Kesal.

"Ck" decak Sasuke, menundukkan kepalanya dalam. "Aku akui... Aku akui jika selama ini aku terlalu sering mengabaikannya.. Tapi.. bukan berarti kalian dengan seenaknya mengatakan jika aku tidak pernah peduli atau pun tidak pernah menyayanginya. Aku.. selalu menyayanginya. Aku selalu mencintainya.. Hanya saja keadaan yang tidak memungkin untukku membuktikan itu semua"

"Alasan yang cukup menggelikan" kekeh sang pria bertopeng, mengejek.

Kedua manik Onyxnya menatap tajam dan penuh kebencian pria tersebut, "Perlu kau tahu. Kedua orangtuaku tidak merestui kami" ucapnya dingin.

Hening.

Baik pria bertopeng maupun Sasuke, keduanya terdiam. Walau begitu sang pria bertopeng terus memperhatikan sosok pemuda didepannya yang termenung. Terdiam entah memikirkan apa.

"Ha'ahh, apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika kekasihmu aku kembalikan pada dirimu?" dengan tiba-tiba sang pria bertopeng mengatakan sesuatu yang mampu membuat tubuh sang Uchiha muda menegang.

"A-apa?" gumam Sasuke menatap tidak

mengerti ucapan pria tersebut.

"Katakan padaku terlebih dahulu. Jika kekasihmu kembali apa yang akan kamu lakukan? Apa kau akan kembali mengacuhkannya hanya karena kedua orangtuanmu?"

Deru nafas Sasuke memburu. Membayangkan jika memang benar itu terjadi apakah ia akan mulai berani menunjukkan kasih sayangnya pada sang blonde?

"Jika itu memang terjadi.. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan dirinya. Bila perlu aku akan melepaskan tittle yang sedang aku sandang. Jika memang keadaanku yang sekarang membuatnya bersedih karena kesibukkanku. Aku akan melepas ini semua untuknya. Dan aku akan memulai semuanya dari awal. Karena aku.. sangat mencintainya. Sejak pertemuan pertama kami. Aku sudah mencintainya" bisik Sasuke, meneteskan kembali air matanya. Jika memang ada kesempatan kedua untuknya. Sasuke tidak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan itu. Sasuke akan memanfaatkan dengan sebaik-baiknya kesempatan tersebut.

"Coba ulangi ucapanmu yang terakhir tadi, Uchiha. Aku tidak mendengarnya" titah sang pria bertopeng, menatap dalam Sasuke yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, dalam.

"Aku..A-aku sudah mencintainya. Aku mencintainya"

"Apa?"

"Aku mencintainya"

"Coba ulangi. Aku tidak mendengarnya, Teme"

"Ck, AKU MENCINTAI NARUTO, SIALAN!" teriak Sasuke emosi, menatap nyalang pemuda blonde yang tengah berjongkok didepannya seraya tersenyum senang.

"Apakah itu benar, teme? Kau mencintaiku?" tanya sosok itu, menatap lembut kedua manik onyx didepannya yang menatap balik dirinya dengan tatapan kaget.

"D-dobe?"

"Ya teme?" tanya Naruto, memejamkan matanya. Meresapi kehangatan telapak tangan sang Uchiha yang tengah mengelus lembut pipi bergarisnya. Kedua bibir Sasuke bergetar tidak percaya.

"Ini.. Benar-benar dirimu, dobe?" tanyanya lagi, tanpa sadar mengalirkan air matanya. Benarkah sosok yang tengah disentuhnya ini kekasihnya? Dobenya tercinta?

"Tapi.. Bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah kau-"

"Maafkan kami sebelumnya, Otoutou"

DEGH

Jantung Sasuke nyaris copot mendengar suara barithon sang kakak, dengan kedua halisnya yang bertaut tajam. Sasuke menatap tidak mengerti sosok jangkung tersebut. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa tiba-tiba kakak sulungnya ada disini? Mungkinkah..

"Sebenarnya kami disini hanya ingin sedikit menyadarkan kalian tentang artinya sebuah kepercayaan dan membutuhkan. Sejujurnya kami sudah cukup jengah dengan sikap kalian berdua, yang sama-sama egois dan keras kepala. Naruto yang terlalu pasrah dan takut kehilangan Sasuke, lebih memilih berdiam diri. Serta mengabaikan rasa sakit dihatinya hanya untuk tetap menjalin kasih. Sedangkan kau sendiri Otoutou, lebih mementingkan peraturan Tousan dan Kaasan yang sudah sangat jelas tidak akan pernah mengatakan 'ya' jika kau sendiri tidak berani mengambil tindakan" jelas Itachi, melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Berdiri disamping pria bertopeng yang masih anteng duduk dikursinya.

"Maka dari itu.. Kami melakukan tindakan ini agar kalian sadar tentang seberapa sakitnya jika ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kalian cintai" lanjut sang pria bertopeng, membuka topeng yang sedari tadi membuatnya gerah.

"KYUU-NII!" pekik Naruto tidak percaya, seketika emosinya memuncak disaat mengingat perlakuan kakaknya beberapa saat yang lalu. Yang nyaris membuatnya mewek saking panik dan takutnya. Ck, jika saja saat itu tidak ada jaring kasat mata dibawah sana. Sudah dipastikan tubuh indahnya terkoyak habis menjadi santapan para hiu kelaparan itu.

GRRRRR

Bagaikan harimau yang sedang marah. Naruto menggeram emosi, dan hampir saja menerjang sang kakak, jika saja Sasuke tidak memeluknya erat dari arah belakang.

"Jangan pukul dia, Dobe. Seharusnya kita berterima kasih pada mereka. Sebab dengan adanya tindakan mereka, membuatku mengerti seberapa pentingnya dirimu untukku" bisik Sasuke didekat telinga Naruto yang mematung tegak. "Aku sangat mengerti sekarang. Andai saja tadi itu kenyataan. Sudah dipastikan aku akan gila karenamu dobe. Atau lebih parahnya aku akan ikut bunuh diri agar bisa menyusulmu dan ikut denganmu" lanjutnya, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"S-sasuke.. K-kau.."

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Maafkan semua sikapku selama ini. Maafkan sikapku yang lebih mendengarkan ucapan mereka daripada memikirkan perasaanmu yang tersakiti. Maaf. Maafkan aku" bisik Sasuke benar-benar menyesal.

Helaan nafas lega keluar dari mulut Naruto, dengan perlahan Naruto melepaskan pelukan Sasuke padanya. Dan membalikkan badannya untuk menatap manik onyx tersebut.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, teme. Disini tidak sepenuhnya keesalahanmu. Melainkan aku pun sama karena aku juga sudah memaksamu untuk menjadi kekasihku" bisik Naruto, menunduk sedih.

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis, "Sudahlah, daripada kita saling menyalahkan lebih baik kita mengintrograsi pada dua makhluk disekitar kita mengenai surat undangan itu" ucap Sasuke tenang, namun berbahaya disaat bersamaan.

"A-a-itu.." Itachi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Bingung. Sedangkan Kyuubi hanya mengerlingkan matanya bosan.

"Itu ideku, ayam. Khe, sejujurnya aku sangat muak dengan sikap lembekmu yang dengan teganya membuat adikku menderita selama bertahun-tahun" dengus Kyuubi, tersenyum sinis.

"Eh? jadi undangan itu.."

"Terlihat sekali kalian tidak melihat dengan siapa nama kalian terukir disana" sambung Itachi, menggelengkan kepala, pelan.

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Nama kami? Tapi yang aku lihat disurat undanganku, Naruto menikah dengan Utakata"

"Hm, kalau disurat undangan Naruto sih sudah jelas nama yang tercantum disana Sasuke dan Naruto. Karena kami tahu seberapa cintanya adikku padamu, Ayam. Sehingga membuatnya enggan untuk mengintip walau untuk melihat huruf depannya saja" jelas Kyuubi, menatap datar Sasuke. "Sedangkan kamu? Khe, aku bahkan saat itu sempat berpikir jika kau tidak akan perduli dengan adikku sekalipun adikku dinikahi pria lain"

"Tapi ternyata kau sangat panik saat menerima surat undangan itu dariku, Otoutou. Bahkan kau sampai mendatangi langsung kekediaman Naruto hanya untuk memastikan kebenaran itu. Dan kami pun sudah merencanakan ini dengan orangtua mereka" lanjut Itachi, menatap Kyuubi dengan lembut.

"Oh astaga!" Naruto menepuk jidatnya gemas. Bingung ingin berkomentar apa, sedangkan ia sendiri merasa senang sebab dengan kejadian ini. Naruto mengetahui perasaan sesungguhnya Sasuke.

"Ha ahh kalian ini. Sukses membuatku mati bunuh diri" desah Sasuke, bibirnya tersenyum tipis. "Arigatou Aniki, Kyuubi" ucapnya tulus.

"Ne sama-sama, Otoutou. Jaga Naruto baik-baik ya" pinta Itachi, memeluk mesra pinggang ramping Kyuubi.

"I love you, Naruto" bisik Sasuke menarik tengkuk sang blonde lalu melayangkan sebuah kecupan penuh kasih dibibir tipis tersebut.

_ EnD _


End file.
